Switched-capacitor converters (SCs) belong to a branch of power electronic converters, which includes capacitors and switches without the participation of inductors. Compared to traditional inductor based boosting converters; SCs may be used to achieve lower electromagnetic interference (EMI), lighter weight, lower cost, and/or higher energy density. Many SC topologies have a high component count or pulsating current.